The Secret Stream
by imtheRATZ
Summary: "W-Where are we?" "This is my Secret Stream... I come here when I need to be alone... I brought you here because... I will be gone... A-And when you f-feel sad, j-just follow the m-marked trees..." "Thank you Holy Rome... And you will come back! I just know it!"
1. Holy Roman Empire

**WARNING: NOTHING IS HISTORICALY ACCURATE**

**BTW: I just called Chibitalia 'her' and 'she' to fit ja, but remember 'she' is still a 'he'**

**A Few Days Before the Fall of The Holy Roman Empire…**

It was a clear sunny day and the birds were out and about, celebrating the sun. The trees' leaves were bright and green, already showing its glory in mid-summer, the time when all went down to the streams to cool down and have some fun.

Holy Rome quietly stalked his way towards the forest, one with which he soon became familiar with. Only a few deer and rodents scurried around as he followed the little marks he made on some of the trees. The trail was long and one could easily get lost, but the effort was well worth it when you reach the quiet and isolated stream at clearing by the big oak. A few wildflowers bloomed and if one was still enough, a deer would come and nibble on them. Holy Rome picked up his pace, just two more trees and- there it is... The Secret Stream.

The little blonde boy found the place when he was running away from his older brother who wanted to give him a talk about girls and growing up. Never has the young nation ever felt so scared and horrified in his life! But now the little stream was where he found comfort and a place where he could just escape from the troubles of being a nation.

Sighing, he removed his strange black hat and cloak, neatly setting them aside onto a dry rock. Removing his undergarments, the young boy slowly made his way into the stream, his skin instantly cooling down from the summer sun. A few birds flew above his head and he smiled. Now he can forget about the upcoming war.

...

"Ve! Holy Rome! Is it true? Is it really true? Are you going to war with Big Brother France?" The blonde blushed as a little girl with auburn hair clung to his arm, her little green dress had little specks of pasta sauce on them. "I-" "Please don't! Please don't leave me here! I don't want you to go! Please don't!" Tears pricked at her honey orbs and Holy Rome quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh, please don't cry." She buried her face in his chest and her tears kept on flowing. Running his hands through her hair, Holy Rome lifted her head and gave a small smile. "Come with me, I want to show you something." He took her tiny hand and led her towards the familiar forest.

Her sobs and tears has seized but her eyes was still red and her thoughts still troubled. Slowly, the blonde boy followed the path he almost now knew off by heart. A deer ran passed them and Chibitalia gave a squeak. Holy Rome only smiled. "This way."

A few more trees later and the two reached the stream with the big oak tree and wildflowers. Chibitalia's eyes went wide. "W-Where are we?" Her voice trembled with awe. Giving her hand a light squeeze, Holy Rome looked at the stream with sad eyes. "This is my Secret Stream... I come here when I need to be alone..." The little girl giggled and ran towards the wildflowers, sniffing at them. "Wow! Holy Rome! It's so pretty!" She looked over at the blonde boy and her smile fell. "W-what's wrong Holy Rome?"

The boy sighed. "I brought you here because... I will be gone... A-And when you f-feel sad, j-just follow the m-marked trees..." A blush spread across his cheeks. The little girl stood up took his hands. "Thank you Holy Rome..." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. His blush increased. "And you will come back! I just know it!" Holy Rome nodded.

"When I come back... I will meet you here." His blue eyes shone with determination. Chibitalia gave a huge smile. "And I'll make you sweets when you come back! I promise!" Holy Rome lowered their hands with a sad smile. "Yes... Then we can eat sweets together... By Our Secret Stream..."

...

"No! Stop lying! Stop lying!" Honey orbs filled with big fat tears as the news pierced a tender heart. Holy Rome... He... No... "Stop lying!" She pushed away the soldier and ran. She didn't know where to, but she had to get away. Through her blurred vision and fretful mind, she didn't even notice where she was until she tripped and fell into water.

Quickly making her way to the top, she realised she was at The Secret Stream. Holy Rome's Stream... Tears once again gathered but she shook them away. No, Holy Rome said he would come back... She will wait... She will wait for him... And she would bring sweets… everyday she would come and bring… sweets… everyday…

...

**-Part 1/2**

**-RATZ**


	2. Germany

**WARNING: NOTHING IS HISTORICALY ACCURATE**

**Part 2/2**

**World War Two. **

"Ve! Germany! Is it true? Is it really true? Are you going to war with Big Brother France?" The blonde blushed as a boy with auburn hair clung to his arm, his blue uniform had little specks of pasta sauce on them. "I-" "Please don't! Please don't leave me here! I have already lost so many people in my life! Ve~ Please Germany!" Tears pricked at his honey orbs and Germany turned his head the other way with guilt heavy in his heart. "Italy... I have to..."

"Germany..." The blonde looked down at the crying boy. "Ja?" "Come with me, I want to show you something." He took his hand and led him towards a familiar forest. The blonde frowned in curiosity as his friend kept dragging him along a few trees with some sort of mark on each of them. The blonde man's head raced as he felt some sort of connection with the place. A few rodents scurried around in the trees and bushes but Italy paid no mind to them. He kept his head bowed a little to hide the nearby tears.

Tightening his grip on the bigger hand, the duo finally reached their destination; an isolated stream at a clearing by the big oak. Many wildflowers bloomed and an empty basket sat on a nearby rock. The place was beautiful. Germany felt his hand being squeezed as Italy's gaze fell upon the rock. "Where are we?" His voice did little to cover his awe. Giving his hand a light squeeze, Italy looked at the stream with sad eyes. "This is my Secret Stream... I come here when I feel sad..."

Germany frowned and let go of Italy's hand. He walked towards the wildflowers and picked one, twirling it around his forefinger and thumb, a small smile grazed his face. "This place is truly amazing Italy…" He looked over at the sad boy and his smile fell. "What's wrong Italy?"

Italy broke down. "I-I brought you h-here because... Y-Y will be gone... A-And when you f-feel come b-back, j-just follow the m-marked trees..." He fell to his knees. Germany walked over to his friend and wrapped his arms around him. "Italy..." He kissed the boy's soft locks. "Don't worry okay… I don't know what happened here before, but I promise I will return, ja?" Italy looked up, his eyes red. "Really?" The blonde nodded.

"When I come back... I will meet you here." His blue eyes shone with determination. Italy gave a huge smile. "A-And I'll make you sweets when you come back… " Germany gave a soft smile. "Yes... Then we can eat sweets together... By your-… Our Secret Stream..."

…

Germany went to war and still Italy has yet to hear from him. Every day he would return to his little stream, awaiting his friend… Every day he would bring sweets… but never would the man return…

…

Italy carefully took off his boots and placed his bare feet into the cool stream. A little basket rested on a rock nearby filled with sweets. Never has the man given up on his task, he still awaits Germany to return. He won't let his friend down! Not like he did to Holy Rome! Already he has lost hope in his young friend, eating the sweets silently at home while Romano would curse at him for crying.

Italy touched his cheeks which felt wet and realised he was crying. Silent tears. The Italian broke down. He gave up. Never will he true love come never. He would always cry for his loved ones, never having the chance to say his last words… always alone… Hours past the sun started to set. The young Italian took his feet out of the water and started to tie his boots back up, something he spent hours on perfecting for when Germany came back…

Maybe Germany is smiling down from heaven… Just he finished the last knot, rustling could be heard coming from one of the bushes, a pain-filled groan followed afterwards. Italy stood there frozen. Who was that? Where they hurt? Germany would yell at him if he got captured, but… Germany isn't here.

Taking a cautious step forward, Italy started to walk towards the bushes when someone stumbled out. The Italian yelped as a man fell on him, causing him to stumble backwards into the stream. Uniform soaked, Italy quickly recovered when he saw blood starting to pool around the man on the ground, face hidden by a half-burned cap. "Ve~ Are you alright?" The man only groaned again. His uniform seemed so familiar… so very familiar… Taking another cautious step forward, Italy knelt down beside the injured man and took off the cap revealing bloodied blonde hair. "Sir?" The man stirred. "-ia…" "What?" "Ita…" Tears streamed down Italy's face. Germany! Germany came back!

Helping his fallen friend up, Italy quickly cleaned his face and his cuts, using his jacket as bandages. After a few minutes the sun as already set and the moon cast silvery shadows all over. Already the blonde looked better and managed a smile. Italy felt like crying again. His friend came back… "You came…" he whispered. The blonde nodded, his voice wavering from the pain. "I had t-to. You w-were waiting." The brunette didn't know what to say and hugged the bigger man. "Te amo Germania." A gentle hand was placed on the boy's head. "Ich l-liebe dich… Italia…"

"Ve~ Germany?"

"Ja?"

"Would you like some sweets?"

"J-Ja... Ja I w-would..."

...

_'When I come back... I will meet you here.' 'And I'll make you sweets when you come back! I promise!' 'Yes... Then we can eat sweets together... By Our Secret Stream...'_

**...**

**-Part 2/2**

**-Extremely late update! Completely forgot about this xD**

**-RATZ**


End file.
